


Diagnosis

by cafespjw (orphan_account)



Series: Poetry Inspired [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, I really don't know, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Vague language, bear with me, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cafespjw
Summary: did a part of him ever belong to moonbin? he was sure at some point that they shared one heart. now he can count the addition of another one. who does it belong to? where did the other go? a fusillade of question marks.





	Diagnosis

**Author's Note:**

> like dulcet tones this one is inspired by poetry, this time it's [belfast confetti](https://www.poetryinternationalweb.net/pi/site/poem/item/27672)
> 
> although a prequel was never intended im gunna count this as a prequel to dulcet tones, maybe it'll piece their story together a bit more
> 
> very lazily edited, please excuse any mistakes

 

 

"sometimes i feel like i'm talking to a ghost."

 

is that all dongmin is? a ghost? something present but not in whole. a spectator on the world that is within his grasp but not quite palpable. dongmin felt like he was watching through his fingers, looking at--

 

moonbin. the way he moves in front of him; stiff, disjointed as he tries to get dongmin to understand - to _listen_. words crumble out of his mouth in messy clumps. they gather at his feet in small piles where dongmin feels like he could pick them up and create his own. he tries to form a sentence, but it keeps stuttering.

 

suddenly, moonbin yells and it's raining exclamation marks. quiet, empty, unresponsive, a fountain of broken words. dongmin knows this road well, it turns and bends so he moves with it. smiling, hollow apologies escape from his throat and moonbin tries not to cry.

 

"you're not even smiling properly, what happened to you? where'd _my_ dongmin go?" 

 

was dongmin ever owned? did a part of him ever belong to moonbin? he was sure at some point that they shared one heart. now he can count the addition of another one. who does it belong to? where did the other go? a fusillade of question marks.

 

a hand grips his shoulder and reality pulls him onto a ground of stuttering type. somewhere among the haze, he sees moonbin crying - each tear is punctuated. he was sure he could navigate through their love, each show of affection and the way they sewed each other together. tied onto a thread dongmin survived on moonbin's every letter, perhaps there's not quite enough of him to finish the story.

 

"say something! at least _pretend_ like you care!"

 

his keyboard is broken, all the letters were taken out. silence cuts the thread holding their love together; dongmin leaves the room, a trail of full stops behind him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cafespjw) uwu


End file.
